In conventional power assist steering systems, hydraulic fluid used for assisting steering action is directly driven by the engine, which typically results in a 2% to 4% efficiency loss because a substantial amount of energy from the engine is used to pump hydraulic fluid in the power assist steering system when no steering assist is needed. Typically, the percentage of time in which a vehicle driver is actually turning the steering wheel in a manner which requires power assist is very small. However, because a significant amount of force is required for steering assist in certain situations, generally a high base pumping rate is maintained to provide rapid ramp-up for steering assist when needed. This high base pumping rate results in the significant efficiency losses.
The use of electric motors in driving the power assist hydraulic fluid has resulted in an improvement in efficiency. However, it is further desirable to provide optimal power steering assist under a variety of vehicle operating conditions while maintaining a substantially low base pump speed for optimal efficiency. Preferably, the pump will run at a very slow speed when not needed, while having the capacity to quickly ramp-up to a desired speed when required. The system must be robust, which may be achieved by limiting the number of sensors used, and must also be economical and not prone to failure.
Known prior art systems provide electric motors which have only two speeds, high and low, which is undesirable for noise and efficiency reasons. One prior art system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,919 to Suzuki et al. provides improved control systems, however, relies upon pressure control, rather than controlling motor speed for flow control, therefore it still requires metering valve adjustability. Such a system will provide only minor efficiency improvements. Because such a system would operate at a constant pump flow, all of the system tuning to accommodate different vehicle applications must be achieved through complicated modifications to the metering valve, which results in a compromise between the performances during the various steering modes.
It is therefore desirable to provide a power assist steering control system in which efficiency is significantly improved while providing optimal power steering assist under a variety of vehicle handling conditions.